The basic concept of a combination racket cover and press for a stringed racket, such as a tennis racket, is not new. Examples of such devices will be found, for example, in the following United States patents:
U.s. pat. No. 1,925,330 Leisner PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,989,577 Watkins PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,079,156 Baukney PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,343,838 Baukney PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,604,706 Baukney
The known prior art devices, however, are lacking in certain combinations of features which it would be desirable to incorporate into a commercially successful device. One such feature, for example, is a minimal number of parts with a single molded part serving a dual function. Another desirable feature is that the device should be capable of exerting forces upon a contained racket substantially equal to those of a conventional wooden press. Still another desirable feature would be for the device to be readily and simply mounted upon, and removed from, the head of a racket. It is also desirable that the device be as inexpensive as possible consistent with retaining the above features.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved combination racket press and cover which is formed of two identical molded halves. Other objects are to provide such a device which will exert forces on a racket substantially equal to those of a conventional press; which is easily removed and repositioned on a racket head; and which is inexpensive to manufacture. The manner in which the foregoing objects are achieved will be more apparent from the following description and appended claims.